


Oh Hell No

by Demertriss



Series: Oh Hell No [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demertriss/pseuds/Demertriss
Summary: Regina overhears Hook talking to Tink about proposing to Emma. Her first thoughts are Oh Hell No.





	Oh Hell No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wife).

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to and including OUAT. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy.

It was a typical Saturday morning Regina was having breakfast at Granny's in the back booth that gave her privacy, along with a view that allowed her to watch the people coming and going. Henry had spent the night with Emma and Hook, so she was by herself eating and having coffee before she made her way over to Town Hall to start her day. What she didn't expect was to see Hook walk into Granny's with Tink.

"I'm telling you love that I'm gonna do it tonight. I'm gonna ask the Savior to hang up her gun and marry me. I want to make a _proper princess_ out of that woman."

"Well Hook I don't think you should say it like that, or you might have a black eye before you get a yes to your question. The Sheriff may be a lot of things but a_ proper princess_ as you put it, she is not. If you go about this that way, she is going to kick your ass." Tink gave a soft smile to the pirate who still had a lot to learn about women.

"Aye love that may be true but I will still make her mine by the end of tonight."

Regina upon hearing this was floored. As dignified and refined as she was the only thought that came to her mind was '**_Oh Hell NO_**'. There was no way that she was going to let the one-handed wonder propose let alone marry the woman that she had been in love with for that last few years. Her and Emma had been through too much together. The Trigger, Neverland, losing her and Henry to Pan's curse for a year, the madhouse of Zelena and Robin Hood, Emma bring back Marian, Emma as the Dark One. No, she wouldn't lose her best friend who was quite possibly her soulmate to Captain Guyliner. She needed a plan and the first part had to include getting Emma alone for dinner tonight. The second was seeing how Henry would feel about the radical idea she had. First, she had to send a text to her secretary stating she would not be coming in today and to reschedule her appointments for next week. As that was finished, she sent two other texts the first to Emma requesting dinner, second to Henry asking for him to inform his Grandparents that he would be staying there tonight.

**R: Miss Swan I was hoping that you would be able to join me for dinner tonight at the mansion. There are some things concerning Henry that I would like to discuss with you.**

Regina knew that wording it this way was her best shot at getting her to accept no matter how much the pirate tried to convince her otherwise.

**R: Henry I need for you to inform Snow and Charming that you will be staying over at their house tonight. I need to have a conversation with Emma tonight.**

**H: Ok mom. But are you and Ma fighting again? I thought would guys were all good.**

**R: No, we are fine. I promise that this is nothing bad. In fact, this could end up being a very good thing.**

**H: Are you finally going to tell her how you feel about her and ask her out? I know you love her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same about you.**

For a fifteen-year-old Henry always had a way of getting to the heart of a conversation. It must have to do with the fact that he has the heart of the truest believer. How much of her plan she wanted to reveal to him was the question? She didn't want to reveal too much about it in case it didn't work as she hoped.

**R: Let’s just say that if everything goes according to plan then the one-handed wonder will be out of the picture, and no more weekly house jumping for you young man.**

**H: Well then mom good luck with Ma and remember to speak from the heart. She isn't going anywhere. She has proven that she is no longer a runner.**

**R: Thank you Henry. Enjoy staying tonight with your grandparents an uncle.**

As for Regina laid her money on the table and went to stand up, she locks eyes with Ruby. She could tell that she had overheard the conversation between Hook and Tink. Rudy shot her a small sad smile while Regina shot her a smirk the relayed this was not happening if she could help it.

Heading out the diner to her car the plan for tonight was coming together. She would have Emma meet her at the mansion at six. She would cook Emma's favorite dinner of Lasagna and French bread. Afterwards she would ask Emma to stay to drinks and tell her everything. Telling her how Henry is tired of the house jumping and how the best way to rectify that would be for them both to live full time at the mansion. Then to finish it off she would propose herself. Sealing it with what she hoped would be true loves kiss. Just as she was getting into her car to drive the next town over to get a ring, because if she bought one in Storybrook the gossip would-be all-over town by lunch time. As she started the engine, she received a text from her blonde hair Sheriff.

**E: We are back to Miss Swan now Madame Mayor?**

**R: No dear, thou it did seem to get a rather speedy response from you. Will you join me for dinner at the Mansion at six tonight?**

**E: Yes, I will be there. Is there anything that I can bring?**

Regina's heart skipped a beat when she saw the yes. It was easier than she hoped it would be. The fact that she wasn't questioning what it was concerning Henry showed her just how far they had come in their relationship.

**R: No dear. I will arrange for Henry to have dinner with your parents tonight. Also please be on time. See you then.**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was a few minutes before six and Regina was nervous. Everything had gone according to plan. She had found the perfect ring a few towns over. It was a white gold band with a half carat princess cut diamond. Nothing too flashy that Emma couldn't wear all the time. The dinner was ready, and the dining room was set. There was a single white rose in the center of the table as well as candles for lighting. The bottle of red wine was breathing on the kitchen counter next to the wine glasses. All she was waiting on was Emma.

The study where they would take their drinks after dinner was as ready. There were two dozen white roses in vases spread around the room. The ring box was hidden in plain sight next to the decanter of cider and whiskey. The plan was still unclear so in a very unlike Regina way she was just going to wing it. Guess Emma was rubbing off on her in more than one way.

Six sharp and there was a knock on the door. Regina had to take a deep breath to center herself before she opened the door.

"Come in Emma. Please hang up that eyesore you call a jacket and join me in the dining room while I grab the wine. Everything else is ready." As Regina turned towards the kitchen, she smirked to herself, she secretly loved that jacket. It was a big part of Emma, so therefore she loves it just like the blonde who it belongs to.

Once both women were seated at the table Emma's curiosity finally got the better of her. "Ok Regina what is this about with Henry? I mean is he in trouble or is this something to do with another one of his Operations?"

"No, it is neither of those things dear. Before we get into those details, I figure we could have a lovely dinner then adjourn to the study for drinks."

"Ok that sounds good. This dinner is delicious Regina. I don't know how you always manage to improve on perfection, but this is the best Lasagna ever."

Regina blushed a little but with her darker complexion Emma didn't even notice. That and the fact that she was shoveling the food like it was her last meal on earth.

"Red pepper flakes they always make the difference dear."

Either the romantic setting was lost on the Sheriff or she just chose not to mention it. As they left the dining room and entered the study Regina asked, "Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?"

Emma responded with her classic response of "Do you have anything stronger?"

Regina smirked at that and poured whiskey for the Sheriff and her famous cider for herself. She also slid the ring box directly in front of the whiskey decanter. After handing Emma her drink she sat down on the couch next to her.

"So now that Henry is older and starting to date, I was thinking that we needed to set some new ground rules for him as far as his dating is concerned. He needs to know that he can't get away with late curfews no matter who's house he is staying at."

Of course, this conversation was a setup to make Emma just this side of uncomfortable so that she would need or want another drink and would see the box sitting next to the decanter.

Emma downed her drink and rose to refill it. She noticed the jewelry box sitting on the tray.

"Regina you let this over here on the tray."

Leaving her glass on the tray she moves to go hand Regina the little box.

"No dear that is for you so why don't you open it. As I was saying there is a way that we can easily solve this problem of ours."

The same time that Emma flipped the lid of the box open Regina got off the couch to come stand by Emma. She took the box from the obviously stunned Sheriff. She also took Emma's hand into hers.

"Umm Regina that looks an awful lot like an engagement ring. What exactly are you saying?"

Taking a deep calming breath Regina looks into those green eyes that have the most brilliant flecks of blue she had ever seen in any realm.

"That it is Emma. I am asking you to Marry me."

At this point Emma takes a good look around the room and notices the setting for the first time. The roses are in crystal vases. The soft candle lighting that gives the room a warm glow. She thinks back to dinner and how Regina had prepared her favorite meal with the rose on the table. She remembers and the little touches and attempted hidden glances that both women have been exchanging over the years. She knows that she has been in love with Regina for years.

Still a little shocked she moves to sit down with Regina on the couch again but refuses to let go of her hands. "Gina is this serious? Are you really asking me to marry you? I mean we haven't kissed or even gone on a date yet."

Regina smiles shyly at the new nickname that Emma has given her. Something that no one else would dare to call her.

"Yes, to both those questions Miss Swan. I am very serious about this. I love you and I am sorry that it has taken me this long to express it. I know you are with the one-handed wonder but the longer you are with him the greater of a chance that I could lose you for good one day. I also believe that we are each other's happy ending. I want to spend the rest of our lives together proving it if need be."

With that Regina leans into Emma and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. It is slow and tender. Their hands still clasped together and around the ring box. It ends before either woman can deepen it. Regina doesn't want to take things to far before Hook is dealt with and before Emma has given her an answer. Resting their heads together Emma looks into those chocolate eyes she loves so and replies "Before I can give you an answer, I need to make a phone call."

As Emma stands, she pulls her cell from her pocket. The conservation is quick but decisive.

"Killian I am just letting you know that I am breaking up with you. What? No! This has nothing to do with Regina. This has to do with you being an overbearing masochistic pirate who treats women like possessions. I am sick of it and we are done." With that she ended the call and turned back to Regina.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Regina says a little shocked and with a bit of wonder in her voice. “Emma, I want to be clear on this what exactly are you saying yes to?”

Emma takes the box from Regina’s hands and opens the lid. With the goofiest grin the Regina has even seen on the blonde’s face she replies “Gina I have loved you for more years that I care to count. Hell, I have been attracted to you the first time that we met. The only reason that I was even with Hook was because I thought that there was no way that you could love me, that I was worthy of you. I had no clue that you felt this way about me. There is nothing in any realm that I would love more than to marry you and be your wife. For us and Henry to be a real family.”

Regina is speechless, she legit does not know that to say. Since actions have always worked well when words fail her, she takes the ring from out of the box and slides it onto Emma’s finger.

“Well dear I never thought I would see my ring on your finger, but it does look lovely.” She leans into Emma and they kiss again. She is amazed that this is something that she will now be free to do. Instead of hiding her attraction she can be free to express it knowing that Emma feels the same way as she it is liberating.

As they deepen this kiss hands tangle into each other’s hair. They pull the other as close together as possible with them sitting on the couch. Regina still wants a closer connection and knows that it would be impossible to straddle Emma’s lap in the dress that she is wearing. Instead she pulls the Sheriff to straddle her lap loving the close connection. Their magic is starting to swirl and mix together. Purple and white mixing together almost to the point that it looks like they are dancing with each other. The room is filling with the scent of apples and leather, smells unique to each woman. There is also a hit of ozone from their magic. As their kiss reaches the point where they need to pull apart for air, their magic crests turning the two colors into a shimmering gold. A golden rainbow wave emits from the gold shimmer spreading throughout the house as well as all Storybrook.

“Umm Gina what was that? Was that true loves kiss?” Emma asks as she rests her forehead on Regina’s.

“That Emma was true loves magic. Rare for even people of the Enchanted Forest, but not unheard of. As much as I would like to continue kissing you what do you say we move this to our bedroom where we will both be a little more comfortable?”

“Yes, Gina” Emma says as she leans in for another kiss and her magic whirls around both women poofing them from the study to their bedroom. Where they will spend the rest of the night getting to know each other in the most intimate ways well into the early hours of the following morning.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Across town a certain teenager is watching a movie with his grandparents and uncle as he feels and sees this wave of magic course, thou him. He starts to smile the same goofy lopsided grim as his birthmother having a pretty good idea where the magic came from as well as to what just happened. Snow and David giving each other a curious look but knowing that there was no cause for alarm.

“Huh, I wonder what that was all about? Any ideas Snow?”

Henry starts to chuckle at this point. Not able to keep the happiness inside knowing that it was his mothers that caused the wave of magic.

“No idea Charming but I think that Henry here might have an idea. Henry do you know what happened?”

“Yep sure do. But I’m not sure how well you are going to like the answer Grandma.”

“Just tell her Henry. It was true loves kiss how bad could it possibly be?”

“That was Ma and Mom, I would know their magic anywhere.”

With hearing this Snow starts to turn whiter that her namesake. The only words that she whispers before she faints are “Oh hell no.”


End file.
